Liana Hepburn
Liana Hepburn is an independent Mage who currently wanders the country of Seven. She is a former Magic Teacher at an unnamed school but has retired and began to travel for unknown reasons. Appearance Liana is a woman with a fairly average physical build, and large, black, dotted snake tattoos winding down either arm. Her facial features consist of eyes containing amber irises with black pupils, and blonde hair arranged in a spiked style, with two long strands extending downwards framing either side of her face, that entwine each other like a caduceus' snake to rest upon her chest. While she wears many outfits over the course of the series, the most notable and common of these is a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. The hood itself is adorned with an eye-like marking upon either side which, interestingly, when worn in addition to the shape of her hair, gives it the appearance of a snake's mouth, with teeth and fangs. Medusa also has a tail which is shaped like an arrow. It is notable that she is always barefoot, when not in disguise, with unique toenail and fingernail polish that is black featuring yellow arrows pointing upwards As a child, Liana's appearance differed slightly. She retained her hair and eye colour, albeit her hair was not worn in the caduceus style which she currently wears, but rather with two strands framing each side of her face. Obviously-due to being a child-her build was smaller and skinier, this allowed her to "pull off" baggier clothing. Her clothing consisted of a black, skirt-like suit with a hood, an eye marking on the chest and two long snake decorations on each side. As a child she lacked her snake tattoos. Personality Liana seems to enjoy playing with people, often with childish mannerisms such as sticking out her tongue or calling someone a "meanie". This seems to just be a facade to decieve her opponents and/or allies if need be of her true inner darkness. Due to her unpleasent life as a child, Liana developed trust issues and necause she dislikes sweet foodfound it extremely difficult to connect with most people. She however has a very short temper often beating on her ally for annoying her in the slightest way possible, this is first shown when Zabuza offered her some of his carrot cake. He was then attacked by Liana because she dislikes sweet food or even when she comments on his red hair, she says he should dye it blonde because her favourite colour is yellow. She is confident in her ability with Magic but tends not to over-exaggerate or boast about her powers, while strong Liana likes to surprise her opponent with her skills. She hates people who are full of themselves stating that it is simply shallow and pathetic that one should adore themself instead of doing something more meaninful with their lives. Relationships Zabuza Kurotsuchi Liana has known Zabuza since they were both children and often used to play together. Like most friends, the two argue constantly for stupid reasons such as the colour of each other's hair or even the Magic that they both use. Although, they are both very protective of each other shown in dire situations. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Snake Magic (蛇の魔法 Hebi no Mahō): Liana's favoured magic is Snake Magic which gives her the ability to summon snakes which are completely under her control, she is able to utilize her brilliant mind and creative imagination to create more miscellaneous such as using snakes as grappling hooks or whips. Eye Magic (目の魔法 Me no Mahō): Liana also possesses a rare form of Eye Magic which seems to only be in use.]]present in her left eye, although this may be just a preferance. *'Last Sight' (最後の光景 Saigo no Kōkei): A peculiar Eye Magic which allows Liana to peer into the target's mind and look through their memories. She is able to then gather their deepest, darkest fears and then her magic creates an illusion of said fear. When this magic is active her left eye glows red. Sealing Magic (魔法を封印 Mahō o Fūin): Liana has not demonstrated much use of sealing magic but has shown being able to lock doors and chests with her magical power. *'Bind Snake' (拘束の蛇''Baindo Sunēku''): The only spell Liana has shown the ability to use. It takes the form of an arrow tattoo which can wrap around the target's body, squeazing and restricting their movements. Arrow Piercer (矢印ピアサー Yajirushi Piasā): Her signature magic which allows her to create black magical arrow shaped structures which can be used to form weapons, shields or be used even as new appendages. This magic is said to be created and mastered solely by her, this claim may not be true. She doesn't readily show this magic in public due to the enormous magical energy it releases. This energy can corrupt someone's very mind and induces them into a temporary state of insanity, rage, hate and despair; Liana dubs this as sucking the positive energy from the person's soul.The target may also begin to hallucinate. *'Arrow Circus' (矢印サーカス Yajirushi Sākasu): Liana swiftly raises her arms to the sky and hundreds of black, magical arrows shoot up from the ground in a dome-like formation, piercing and cutting anyone in close range. *'Director Vector' (ディレクター ベクトル Direkutā Bekutoru): Liana creates one magical arrow in front of her, she then pictures a location in her mind and the arrow will shoot forward and round corners and bends, pointing her in the direction she wishes to go. *'Dip Lunge' (ディップランジ Dippu Ranji): While standing on her tail arrow, three magical arrows shoot out of her back and stab the target. *'Arrow Blade' (矢羽根 Yahane): Liana creates a broad magical arrow, fashioned to appear as a large sword. The blade can extend to bind and/or pierce the target from a distance. It appears to electrocute anyone other than Liana who touches it. Tattoo Magic (タトゥーマジック Tatū Majikku): She also has the ability to manipulate the snake tattoos on both of her arms to attack and defend. She commonly lifts them off of her arm and uses them as whip-like weapons or grappling hooks. She cannot create new tattoos and if the tattoos become damaged in any way, they return to their inanimate state on her arms. *'Whip Serpent' (ホイップ蛇 Hoippu Hebi): One of the snake tattoos on Liana's arms start to spiral down her arms and then off of her arm, she can then use it as a whip or grappling hook, depending on the situation. Enhanced Speed: Liana uses a fighting style which mimics that of a snake, so requires her to be an agile fighter, she can swiftly and harmlessly dodge opponent's attacks and then counter with a head or body blow with the hands or legs. Adept Gymnast: She can perform several gymnastic feats which would be almost unfathomable by the ordinary onlooker, this include flips or even strikes with her feet or even her magical arrows while standing on her hands. Northern Style Shéquán Master '(蛇拳 ''pinyin: shéquán; literally "snake fist"): Fitting with her snake theme, Liana practices the northern style of shéquán, a kung-fu style which imitates the fluid motion of the snake to attack. Although it slightly resembles ' S-Class Mage: ' '''Chop Hanging Fist (劈掛掌 Hikashō) in that she uses pecuiliar fighting stances but less rigid and more fluid hand and arm strikes, but cannot increase her strikes using . She can almost effortlessly dodge oncoming attacks and swiftly and softly counter. The strikes appear soft but infact carry a lot of power. Due to imitating the snakes form of combat, she attacks weak parts of the body such as the groin, joints and eyes. Her footing is quite grounded to ensure maximum strike damage. Expert Swordsmanship Secialist: When using her Arrow Blade spell, she is adept in using it's blade form to attack, although she is not as well-trained in this form of combat as her unarmed combat or Magic. She seems to be the only one who can weild such a weapon and she combines it with her kung-fu, despite her particular style using a Jian or Spear. *'Expert Whip Weilder': Due to the''' Arrow Blade's ability to extend into a long, whip like bladed weapon, she is proficient in whielding long range weapons, skilled enough to take down several targets at once. Weapons and Items '''Magic Broom (魔法のほうき''Mahō no Hōki''): A magical broom which grants Liana the ability of flight. It seems that this is it's only magical ability although Liana can use it as a melee weapon. The actual broom is a long, slender wooden pole with an arrowhead tip and a decorative spiral of wood at the base of the broom and the bristles come out of the bottom. Trivia *Liana seems to love sour food but finds sweet things like Carrot Cake disgusting. *Her favourite colour is yellow because it makes you feel happy. Behind the Scenes *Liana's Appearance and Magic are predominantly based on Medusa Gorgon from Soul Eater. *Her first name is based on the Liana, a wooden, vine like plant, commonly found in Rainforests around the world. I have chosen this name because it seemed to fit with her choice of magic and flexible personality. *Liana's surname is based on Anya Hepburn, also from Soul Eater. *Most of her Appearance section was written by the users of the Soul Eater Wiki, great job guys. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Sword user